Curse of the Cruise Ship
by wendystwin
Summary: After an accident on a cruise ship in the Caribbean, Melody and Wendy Parks find themselves in a place that's all too familiar. Slightly AU.
1. The Cruise

Curse of the Cruise Ship

Chapter One

_The Cruise_

_**Eternal Silver Flame Author's Note:** I wish I lived at sea and was not a landlubber. I would also like to inform our readers that this is the first time I've written a story in third person. I am used to writing first person. Also, sorry for the really bad first chapter. And from here on out, I will be known as ESF. _

_**wendystwin Author's Note:** Dear people who read this, have fun, and know that this would be very cool if it were true. You all know it! Don't deny it! But anywho, read and review, ok? Thank you. _

_**Disclaimer:** If I, ESF (who has her own account and writes mostly Harry Potter fan fiction, look her up) owned Pirates of the Caribbean, her dad would not keep telling her to get a job. wendystwin had the, dare I say, brilliant idea to write this story, but I am the one who's typing everything. This will be the last disclaimer I write, unless I mention something later that I need a disclaimer for. _

_**Summary:** After an accident on a cruise ship in the Caribbean, Melody and Wendy Parks find themselves in a place that's all too familiar._

* * *

"Wendy! You have to see this! They're so cute!"

Melody Parks pulled her twin sister over to the starboard side of the bow, and forced her to look down at the dolphins that were playing in the waves made by the ship. It was the fifth day of a seven-day Caribbean cruse, which they had won a few week ago at the midnight showing of _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_. It was around six thirty in the morning and they would soon be stopping in Tortola, in the British Virgin Islands.

"We've seen dolphins before, Melody," said Wendy.

Melody rolled her eyes. "Yeah, in the zoo. But these are Caribbean dolphins. They drink rum."

"Dolphins don't drink rum!"

"That's what they want you to think."

"Attention passengers," announced the captain over the ship intercom, ending what would most likely have become a very long argument. "We will be arriving in Tortola in approximately twenty minutes to restock on food and supplies."

Wendy shared a smirk with Melody. "Tortola, eh?"

"Sounds like my favorite place."

"Tortuga?"

"Aye!" confirmed Melody. "Tortuga!"

"First," said Wendy, "lets get a Mountain Dew from our cabin. I'm craving one, but I don't want to spend my money on one on shore." Melody agreed, and the girls headed below deck to their cabin.

It was Wendy who heard it, as she was reaching for a bottle of Mountain Dew in the small refrigerator in their cabin. She straightened and looked over at her sister. It sounded like it had come from directly beneath them.

"Did you hear that?"

Over on her bed, Melody looked up from her laptop, on which she had been playing a game of solitaire. "Hear what?"

"That noise."

Melody looked confused. "You must be hearing things, Wendy," she said, and returned to her card game.

Deciding that she had been hearing things, Wendy picked up a Mountain Dew and closed the fridge. She sat next to her sister and opened the plastic bottle.

Then there was an explosion, and everything went dark.


	2. Port Royal

Curse of the Cruise Ship

Chapter Two

_Port Royal_

_**ESF's Author's Note:** In case some of you don't know, CGI stands for computer-generated imagery. Well, since I have nothing more important to say, please read and review! _

_**wendystwin's Author's Note:** Hello everybody! This is chapter two! Yeah, so you all better read it now cuz its longer and better then chapter one. It's quite fascinating, yes? Enjoy!_

* * *

Melody was shaken awake by her sister. She felt as if she'd been hit by a truck. "What happened?" she asked, sitting up and looking around. Her vision was rather blurred from sleep, and her head was throbbing. "Where are we? And why do I sound English?" 

From what she could see, Wendy looked freaked out. "You're not going to believe this, but I think we're in Port Royal."

Melody stared at her sister, who was also speaking with an English accent. "Are you insane? This is just some dirt alley in some Caribbean town."

"Port Royal _is_ a Caribbean town, you dummy!"

"Oh yeah. But still – "

"Also, we're wearing 18th century men's clothing!"

She looked down at herself, her vision now back to normal.

She was wearing what looked like typical pirate garb: and open waistcoat over a loose-fitting off-white shirt, dark brown slacks held up with a belt, and boots that looked strangely similar to the kind Jack Sparrow wore, with the tops sort of folded down a bit. All of it smelled slightly of alcohol, and she was quite sure she wasn't wearing any underpants.

Some of the buttons on the shirt were undone, showing a bit more of her cleavage than she was comfortable with, and she hastily buttoned it again. She paused when she noticed she was wearing some sort of crudely constructed corset, made with various bits of leather sewn together and laced with twine.

Confused and wondering who had the nerve to change her clothes for her without asking, she went to run her hand through her loose hair, but instead, her hand came in contact with fabric. Feeling the top of her head, she found a hat, and took it off to examine it. It was a three-cornered hat, properly called, if her memory served, a tricorne. It was dark, almost back in color, and made of some material that Melody couldn't place, but looked somewhat like old and worn leather.

She then noticed that her hair wasn't down, but pulled back. She pulled out the ribbon that was holding it back and pulled some down in front of her face. It had been cut about shoulder-length, and it was stringy and in desperate need of washing. As she tied her hair back again, she suddenly realized that she felt dirty, as though she hadn't bathed in weeks.

Now even more confused and feeling a bit anxious, she put the hat back on and looked at her sister, who was watching her inspect her outfit. Wendy was wearing basically the same thing as Melody, but with no hat, and her bandanna was pale orange. But the most notable difference was her hair, which, instead of the usual dark blonde, it was now red, the same as Melody's. Unusual for fraternal twins, Melody and Wendy looked nearly exactly alike, except for their hair color, which was the only way to tell them apart.

"What happened to your – ?"

She interrupted her. "I looked in there," she pointed at a shabby-looking wooden door, "and I saw Jack Sparrow trying to get off the handcuff thingies, and – "

"Whoa, slow down!" said Melody, throwing her hands up to stop her sister. "Jack Sparrow? Are you sure?" Wendy nodded. "Look, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this."

"Reasonable? What could possibly be reasonable about any of this? Look! Look at that!" She pointed a shaky finger towards the entry to the alleyway, where Melody could see men in red navy uniforms running by. "The British Royal Navy in the Caribbean! They're after Jack Sparrow! I could have sworn I saw Commodore Norrington!"

"Ok, Wendy, we just need to relax. Just breathe, okay?" Melody led her sister through the door where Wendy claimed to have seen Jack Sparrow. Though it did quite resemble the blacksmith shop from the movie, Jack was nowhere to be seen. "See? Empty."

At the sound of metal hitting metal the girls looked up and saw two men sword fighting in the rafters.

"Oh my god..." said Melody.

"Jack Sparrow and Will Turner," whispered Wendy. "I told you!"

They jumped down and the girls ran to get out of their way. As Will ran towards him, Jack grabbed a bag of some sort of powder and sprayed Will in the face. As Will was trying to get it out of his eyes, Jack kicked the sword out of his hand, pulled out his pistol, and aimed it at him. Will, now able to see, looked at him.

"You cheated," said Will.

"Pirate," explained Jack.

There was a banging at the door. All four of them turned to look at it, and then back. Jack took a step toward the door Melody and Wendy had come through, but Will moved to block his path.

"Move away," Jack ordered, his pistol still aimed at Will.

"No." Melody and Wendy saw the drunk man wake up, realize what was going on, and move toward Jack with the bottle of rum.

"_Please_ move."

"No," said Will, louder. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Jack glanced at the door again and pulled back the hammer. "This shot is not meant for you." Will only looked confused.

The drunk man then hit Jack over the head with the bottle, successfully knocking him out, and a second later, Commodore Norrington and his men succeeded in breaking down the door. They rushed in and surrounded the unconscious Jack Sparrow, aiming their guns at him.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," said Norrington. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Mr. Brown slurred.

"I don't recognize you two," said Norrington, drawing attention to the girls for the first time. "I assume you are part of Mr. Sparrow's crew."

At this, some of the guns moved from Jack to Melody and Wendy.

"Excuse me, but we've never met this man before in our lives!" said Wendy truthfully.

"A likely story." Norrington looked down at Jack. "Well, I trust you will always remember this is the day that Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew _almost_ escaped. Take them away."

* * *

"So, who are you lads?" 

Jack and the girls had been taken to a prison inside the fort, despite the girls' claims that they had never met Jack before. Now they sat in a cell, facing the noose the next day at dawn, and Melody had not spoken since they had been told their fate. A few hours had passed since sunset, and the men in the next cell had long given up trying to flirt with Melody and Wendy.

The girls looked at each other in surprise at Jack's question. Did they really look that much like men?

"Uh, we're women, sir," Wendy informed him shyly.

Jack looked surprised. "Really?" They nodded. "Apologies. Who are you _lasses_, then?"

"Wendy Parks, and this is my twin sister, Melody."

"Twins, eh?" The girls nodded. "Never met twins before. So how did you get yourselves thrown in here with me?"

"That man in the blue coat thought we were part of your crew," said Wendy, "so he had us thrown in here with you."

"It's not fair!" cried Melody, speaking finally. "We're going to be hung for – " She stopped when she heard cannon fire. "What's going on?"

"I know those guns." Jack jumped up to look out the barred window. While his back was turned, Melody and Wendy shared a brief, excited look. "It's the _Pearl_."

"The _Black Pearl_?" said one of the men in the next cell. "I've 'eard stories. She's been preyin' on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Jack repeated. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

The men shared a confused look and continued trying to bait the dog with a bone.

"Well, sir," said Melody, after a moment. "We gave you our names. You're Jack Sparrow, right?"

"It's captain, love. Captain Jack Sparrow."

The next fifteen minutes passed in silence, save for the commotion outside and the men in the next cell still trying to lure the dog, who was now hiding under a wooden bench. Then, without much warning, the wall of the next cell exploded. Jack jumped away from it, and the girls, who were on the opposite side of the cell, stood up together.

"My sympathies, friends," said the same prisoner who'd heard the stories of the _Pearl_. "You've no manner of luck at all." Jack, Melody, and Wendy could only watch as they headed for freedom. Jack then spotted the bone that was lying outside the cell door.

"Well," he said, "guess it's worth a try." He reached through the bars and picked up the bone. He shook it and whistled.

"Come on, doggy," Jack called. "It's just you and me now."

"I don't think that's going to work, Captain Sparrow," said Melody delicately.

Jack motioned for her to be quiet. "It's you and old Jack. Come on. Come on. That's a boy." The dog had crawled out from under the bench and was now walking slowly towards Jack. "Good boy. Come and get the bone." The girls joined him at the door. "That's a good boy, come on. A bit closer. Bit closer. That's it. That's it, doggy." The dog was now standing in front of Jack. "Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cur."

A door closed, and the dog looked towards it. "Don't do that." The dog ran away. "No no no no no, I didn't mean it!" He called after the dog. "I didn't... Aw."

There was a gunshot from upstairs, and a navy officer fell down the stairs and landed, unconscious (and hopefully not dead). Two men, presumably part of Barbossa's crew hurried down the stairs.

The first one looked around. "This ain't the armory!"

The second one saw Jack and put away his sword. "Well, well, well. Look what we 'ave 'ere, Twigg." The pirates approached the cell. "Captain Jack Sparra." He spat at the ground in front of Jack.

"Last time I saw you," said Twigg, "you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinkin' into the distance." He laughed a little, and looked at his friend. "His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," said Jack. "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

With a growl, the pirate whose name Melody and Wendy didn't know reached through the bars and grabbed Jack by the throat. Melody and Wendy gasped; the skeleton arm looked much worse when it was real, and not CGI.

Jack looked at the arm. "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell," said the unnamed pirate. He let go of Jack roughly and left with Twigg.

Jack watched them leave. "That's very interesting."

"Um, Mr. Sparrow?" said Melody after a short silence.

"Captain Sparrow, if you don't mind."

"Right, Captain Sparrow. That guy...his arm..." She rubbed her forearm, as if to make sure it was all still in one piece.

"You said something about a curse?" said Wendy.

"Aye," said Jack. "Don't you know the stories?"

"No," said Melody.

Wendy jumped in. "We can't remember anything before we woke up in the alley behind that blacksmith's shop," she said. "We don't know anything but our names."

"Really?" They nodded. "Well, then, since we obviously have a bit of time in here, I shall tell you of the cursed treasure."

So, Jack sat between Melody and Wendy, who listened intently to the tale, though they already knew it.


	3. Commandeer

Curse of the Cruise Ship

Chapter Three

_Commandeer_

_**Eternal Silver Flame's Author's Note:** I'm trying to include all the deleted scenes. I've been having to switch back and forth between DVDs. It rather annoying. Why can't they just put the deleted scenes on the same disk as the movie? I mean, really! _

_wendystwin is feeling rather sick today, so I'm not going to ask her to write an Author's Note. You'll hear from her next chapter. Feel better, my bestest buddy! _

_Also, thanks to our two reviewers! _

Fiyero-Fae 4ever: _We really got you hooked? Wow. You've made me the happiest girl in the world! LOL! _

POTC4Ever: _You reviewed within half an hour after I posted the story. That's never happened to me before. Maybe more Pirates fans are looking for this type of story than Harry Potter fans are. Or maybe it's the summary. Or the title._

* * *

The next morning, Wendy was watching Jack try to pick the lock with the bone (Melody had fallen asleep), when the door to the prison opened. Jack laid down on the floor and pretended to be doing nothing. It was Will.

"You. Sparrow."

Jack looked up. "Aye?" Wendy woke her sister.

"You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_." Will sounded out of breath, as if he had run all the way there.

He put his head back down. "I've 'eard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" repeated Jack incredulously, looking up again. "Have you not heard the stories?" Will gave no reaction, and Jack put his head down again. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough," said Will. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" said Will fiercely. He then backed away from the cage and said reluctantly, "They took Miss Swann."

Jack sat up on his elbows, interested. "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl! I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here," offered Will.

"How's that? The key's run off."

"Will you let us out too?" asked Melody suddenly. "Please, we don't belong in here! We're not part of Captain Sparrow's crew."

Will looked at Jack. "It's true mate. Don't even have a crew at the moment."

"We'll help you find that girl," said Wendy. "We don't know much about sailing, but we'll do what we can."

After thinking for a moment, Will said, "I suppose any extra help would be beneficial." The girls looked relieved.

"So how are you going to get us out of here?" asked Jack.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." Will picked up the wooden bench. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength," he positioned the bench on the door, "the door will lift free."

Jack looked curious. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

Jack sat up all the way. "That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh," said Jack, thinking. "Well, Mr. Turner," He stood up. "I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death that I will take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass." He held out his hand. "Do we have an accord?"

Will hesitated for a moment, and then shook his hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed," said Jack. "Get us out."

Will kicked the bench into the door and pushed the bench down, lifting the door off its hinges. He tossed it aside. "Hurry, someone will have heard that."

Jack and the girls hurried out of the cell, and Jack said, "Not without my effects." Jack got his things from the rack.

"Why bother with that?" asked Will. "You could have escaped if you'd killed me before, but you weren't willing to use it."

"Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Jack raised the pistol and pulled back the hammer, aiming it at Will. "When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it. Nor is this." Jack lowered the pistol again. Will looked a bit confused. "Now, follow me."

"So," said Will to the girls as they followed Jack toward the docks, "who are you two, if you're not part of Jack crew? I've never seen you around Port Royal."

Melody looked at Wendy. "Well, Wendy, I guess we're not from around here." Wendy giggled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," said Wendy, "we woke up yesterday in the alley behind that blacksmith shop. We can't remember anything from before that, except our names."

"I'm sorry."

"That's all right," said Melody. "No need to mourn what you can't remember, aye?"

They splashed through some water and stopped under a bridge.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked, looking first at the _Interceptor_, then followed Jack's line of vision to what was probably the _Dauntless_. "That ship?"

"Commandeer," corrected Jack. "We're going to commandeer that ship." He pointed at the _Interceptor_. "Nautical term. One question about your business, boy," he said to Will, and turned to look at him. "Or there's no use going. This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her."

Jack looked at the girls. "We have no memories," said Melody, "so why not?"

"Oh, good," said Jack cheerfully. He turned back to the bay. "No worries, then."

"This is either madness or brilliance."

They were underwater, with a canoe held over their heads for air. Jack was in front, then Wendy and Melody, and then Will.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

"You know," said Wendy, "this water is actually much warmer than I would have expected."

There was a crunch. Everyone looked down. Will had stepped on a crate and had gotten his foot stuck. The girls both giggled. Unable to get his foot free, Will continued walking.

Once they reached the _Dauntless_, they used the rope and barrel from the crate Will had gotten his foot stuck in to climb up the _Dauntless_'s stern. They headed for where the crew was gathered.

"Everyone stay calm!" announced Jack, waving his pistol around a bit as he headed down the stairs. "We are taking over the ship!"

"Aye!" said Will, pointing his sword at them. "Avast!"

The _Dauntless_'s crew laughed, and Melody and Wendy tried to keep from laughing as well. Jack gave Will a look and he lowered his sword a bit, clearly not understanding what he'd done wrong.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a couple of women," said a guy in blue. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son," said Jack, taking a step toward the man and aimed his pistol at his face, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He pulled back the hammer. "Savvy?"

In minutes, the men had been forced into a boat and were heading for the _Interceptor_, and Jack, Will, and the girls were pretending to get the ship ready. Jack had just finished messing with the rudder chain when Will hurried up to him.

"Here they come."

Jack looked out at the approaching _Interceptor_ and smirked.

Soon, the _Interceptor_ had reached the _Dauntless_, and the Navy began boarding the ship. As Commodore Norrington began shouting out orders to his men, Jack, Will, Melody, and Wendy all swung one by one from the _Dauntless_ to the _Interceptor_, and then began sailing out of the bay.

"Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_," they heard Norrington shout when they realized he'd been tricked. "Now!"

Melody and Wendy watched in great amusement as one man tried to swing back but missed the ship and did a funny flip into the water.

Jack swept his hat from his head. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" The girls waved merrily to Norrington. "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

Norrington's men began firing their guns at them, and Will and the girls ducked. Because The _Dauntless_'s rudder chain had been disabled, she was unable to follow us out into the open Caribbean.

"That was a good idea, telling them we lost our memory," Melody told her sister. They were sitting in the crows nest, which was high enough so that Jack and Will, who were down on deck, could not hear their conversation.

Wendy shrugged. "It just came to me. It is better than trying to tell them we're from 2006."

"That would just be crazy."

"Yup."

They stared out at the water. "This is amazing, you know?" said Melody.

"What, you mean being in the movie?"

"Well, that too. But I mean being in this time period. There's no motors out on the water, so it's quiet."

"I know," said Wendy. "And once the sun goes down, we'll be able to see all the stars. No light pollution, you know."

"Yeah." Melody suddenly had a very excited look in her eye. "Oh my gosh, guess where we're going!"

Wendy laughed. "Tortuga?"

"Aye! Tortuga!"


	4. Tortuga

Curse of the Cruise Ship

Chapter Four

_Tortuga_

_**ESF's Author's Note:** I drank some of my dad's rum and cherry coke the other day, and I must say it was just about the worst thing I've ever had. Second only to beer. I have yet to try plain rum. There is a great chance I won't like it, since I don't like alcohol much. Oh well. Read wendystwin's A/N! She's so silly. _

_Okay, I have question for all you people. Am I the only one who thinks Jack shouldn't be brought back from the dead? And no, I'm not a Jack-hater. In fact, Jack is my favorite character. But bringing him back just doesn't seem right. _

Fiyero-Fae 4ever: _The girls have few lines because they're shy. That's right. Shy. Also, they don't want to mess with the course of the movie or history. Not only are they in the movie, but they also went back in time. This isn't a parallel universe thing. History is what's slightly AU, since Jack Sparrow didn't really exist. It's rather complicated, but don't worry, everything will be uncomplicated later. I won't tell you when, though. Don't want to ruin the story. But you can guess all you want! _

_**wendystwin's Author's Note:** I would like to accept this award for best _Pirates _fan fiction on the behalf of that I couldn't do it without Eternal Silver Flame and her ability to be good with words! Now I would also like to talk about ducks. Ducks are cool because they quack. But you know what's even better than a duck? Well do ya? Ok, ok, don't get your undies in a bunch its a llama! Oh yeah, the best creature on the face of the earth, and in the solar system, and in the entire galaxy! Including Pluto, which we lost recently. Poor Pluto! Oh well. On that note, read and you shall be happy! Good night, y'all!_

* * *

Night had fallen by the time they reached Tortuga. Before they went ashore, Jack brought Melody and Wendy each a flintlock pistol and two leather pouches, which he'd found below deck.

"What are these for?" asked Melody.

Jack stared at her for a few seconds. "They're called guns," he explained. "They're for shooting things, sometimes to kill."

"We know that," said Wendy, rolling her eyes. "She means, why do we need them?"

"Well, Tortuga is a rather dodgy place for two young ladies such as yourselves. It wouldn't be wise for you to walk the streets without any sort of weapon. Savvy?"

The girls shared a rather perplexed look. Tortuga couldn't be that bad, could it? After a quick lesson on how to reload the black powder and bullets (the contents of the pouches) and a warning not to get it wet or it won't fire, the girls attached the pouches and the guns to their belts and followed Jack into Tortuga.

As it turned out, Tortuga was very different than it was in the movie. For the most part, it was the same; people ran up and down the streets and everyone was rather drunk. But to add to this, there were various couples making out in plain sight, and the sort of things those couples were doing were not something that anyone would dare to put in a Disney movie.

"More importantly," Jack was saying, "it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" He grabbed a passing guy's walking sick. "What do you think?"

Will focused on a man sitting on the ground, pouring one beer after another into his mouth. "It'll linger."

"Ladies?"

"I agree with Will," said the girls in unison. Jack and Will stared at them in surprise.

"We've done that a couple times," said Wendy.

"We decided we might be twins," said Melody.

"Yes, well," said Jack. "You see, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack spotted a woman walking toward him. "Scarlett!" he exclaimed, and hurried to meet her. Without hesitating, she bitch-slapped him and stalked off. "Not sure I deserved that." He turned around in time to see another woman approach him. "Giselle!"

"'Oo was she?" she asked, nodding after Scarlett.

"What?" He got another slap. "I may have deserved that."

They continued through the town. "We should escape this wretched pit as quickly as possible," said Jack.

"With a crew?" said Will.

"Ah, yes. Well it just so happens that you know a man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all Tortuga." He tossed the walking stick to Will, who gave it to a nearby man, who used it to knock out another man.

They found Mr. Gibbs sleeping in a pig pen outside a bar. Jack woke him by throwing a bucket of water on him.

"Curse ya for breathing, ya slack-jawed idiot!" yelled Gibbs, waving a dagger about. When he realized who he was looking at, he said, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better'n to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Ah," said Jack, "fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the sleeping man a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs stared at Jack as if trying to figure out what the heck he just said. "Aye," he said finally, "that'll about do it." Jack gave him a hand up, and Will immediately threw another bucket of water on Gibbs. Gibbs shook the water out of his eyes. "Blast, I'm already awake!" he shouted.

"That was for the smell," Will explained. The girls giggled. After a moment, Gibbs nodded understandingly.

They went to a small but rowdy tavern called The Faithful Bride, where Jack bought himself and Gibbs drinks. Will and the girls were to wait a few feet away.

"Keep a sharp eye," advised Jack, and took the drinks to the table where Gibbs was sitting.

"Been doing that since we walked in," said Melody quietly to Will. He looked awfully nervous, and only nodded. Wendy's hand hadn't moved from where her pistol was attached to her waist.

"So, Will," said Wendy, trying to take all their minds off their surroundings, "this girl you're looking for, what's her name again?"

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Oh, that's a lovely name," said Melody, suddenly feeling like teasing the poor guy.

Will smiled slightly. "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

"Is she you're significant other?" asked Wendy, unsure if the term 'girlfriend' had been invented yet.

Will's face flushed slightly. "Oh, no, Miss, it's nothing like that!"

The girls shared identical grins. "But you must care for her a great deal," said Melody, "to go to these lengths to get her back. Teaming up with a pirate, I mean."

"It's so romantic!" Wendy cooed.

Melody giggled. "I know!"

"You do care for her, don't you, Will?"

Will didn't say anything for a moment. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Mr. Turner," said Jack's voice from behind Will, who jumped a bit. "Escort these ladies back to the ship and get some rest. Mr. Gibbs here will be gathering a crew for us."

"And you?" asked Will.

"The _Interceptor_'s supplies seem to be...lacking in a few areas, and I need to tend to that."

"Meaning there's no rum?" asked Wendy.

Jack smirked. "Aye, among other things."

Melody, Wendy, and Will decided that they didn't want to know what Jack meant by 'other things' and they headed back to the _Interceptor_.


	5. TicTac

Curse of the Cruise Ship

Chapter Five

_Tic-Tac_

_**ESF's Author's Note:** Yay for one of my favorite lines, which is in this chapter! A thousand points to whoever can guess what it is. Ooh, has anyone else heard the rumor that Orlando Bloom is dating Uma Thurman? Apparently Orlando visited Uma on the set of a movie she's doing, so now it's rumored they're dating. I wonder if it's true. It would be cool because they're in two of my favorite movies (_Pirates _and _The Producers_). So has anyone else heard that or know whether it's true or not? _

_I have excellent news! Wendystwin and I have finished the remainder of the story! Yay for us! Unfortunately for you, however, we're not going to post the whole thing at once. Mostly cause I think that's boring. Therefore, we're not going to post new chapters unless we get at least one new review. We just love driving you crazy by holding out on you. _

powderedsugar_: YES! Another one brainwashed! I mean...another satisfied reader...(looks shifty). Anyway, if you thought the previous stuff was funny, then you'll really like this one. Well, I hope you do, anyway. _

Fiyero-Fae 4ever_: I do happen to think Johnny Depp is rather sexy. But the way he plays Jack Sparrow is just amazing. POTC just wouldn't be the same without Johnny Depp, I can tell you that much for sure._

* * *

"Feast your eyes, Captain." It was the next day. Gibbs had gathered about a dozen men for Jack's crew and had lined them up for Jack to see. "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

"So this," said Will, "is your able-bodied crew?"

Jack didn't answer, but continued walking down the line of men, and Will and the girls followed him. He stopped in front of a man with a parrot on his shoulder. "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," said Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Mr. Cotton glanced at Gibbs helplessly. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man."

Gibbs stepped forward. "Uh, he's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out." Cotton opened his mouth to show Jack his partial tongue. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him." Jack stuck out his tongue. "No one's yet figured how."

Jack took another step and stopped in front of the parrot. "Mr. Cotton's...parrot. Same question."

The parrot squawked. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

Everyone looked confused. "Mostly we figure that means 'yes'," said Gibbs.

"'Course it does," said Jack, and looked at Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," said Will.

"I like the parrot!" said Melody, staring happily at it. Jack looked at her oddly.

"And what's the benefit for us?" said a woman's voice from farther down the line.

They all headed for the one who spoke, who was wearing a floppy hat. Jack, curious, lifted the hat off her head, revealing a dark-skinned woman with a yellow bandanna tied round her head.

Jack smiled and said, "Anamaria."

Anamaria didn't waste any time in bitch-slapping him. Melody and Wendy couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" asked Will.

"No, that one I deserved." Anamaria nodded in agreement.

"You stole my boat!" she said angrily.

"Actually – "

Anamaria gave him another slap, harder than the first.

After a second, he turned back to her. "Borrowed," he said. "Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" she said, and Jack flinched, possibly afraid she was going to hit him again.

"You'll get another one!"

She raised a threatening finger, and Jack leaned away from her. "I will."

"A better one," said Will.

"A better one!" Jack agreed.

"That one." Will pointed to the _Interceptor_.

Jack looked at Will. "What one?" Will nodded to the ship, and everyone looked. Jack turned back to Will. "That one?" Everyone looked back. "Aye," said Jack to Anamaria, "that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" said Anamaria, and the rest of the new crew echoed her agreement.

"Anchors aweigh!" said Cotton's parrot as the crew headed for the boats. Anamaria grabbed her hat back from Jack and followed.

"No, no, no, no, no," said Gibbs. "It's frightful bad luck to bring one woman aboard, sir, let alone three." He eyed Melody and Wendy.

"Damn sexism," muttered Wendy.

"Pardon?" said Jack, now giving her an odd look.

"Nothing," she said, eyes wide. She didn't mean to say it aloud.

"Well, these two might come in handy." Jack gestured to Melody and Wendy. "As for Anamaria..." He looked up at the sky worriedly. "It'll be far worse not to have her."

* * *

A few hours after setting sail, a storm suddenly hit, with what seemed like no warning at all. Melody and Wendy were immediately sent below deck by Jack, with the reason that if they were to stay on deck, they would only be in the way. The girls did not put up a fight; they did not want to fall overboard and not be missed until the storm was over. They sat at a table in silence, the creaking of the wooden hull making them feel a bit nervous. They were, after all, used to metal and fiberglass ships. The storm had been going on for nearly an hour, and was beginning to quiet down.

"Hey Melody?" said Wendy finally, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're changing the movies?"

Melody thought on this for a moment, nibbling on a bit of slightly stale bread that she had borrowed, without permission, from the galley. "I don't really know," she said. "We have been interacting with the main characters, so it's possible."

"Say we are changing the movies," said Wendy, grinning. "Who do you think should portray us?"

Melody giggled. "Well, we seem to be identical twins in this era. I don't know many English actors who are twins. You know, except for James and Oliver Phelps, but they're boys."

"I know, me neither."

Another couple of minutes passed in silence.

"Why did you agree to help Will get Elizabeth back?" asked Wendy. "You hate Elizabeth."

Melody rolled her eyes. "I do hate her, especially after what she did – or will do – to Jack."

"She had to do that, Mel! The kraken would have killed them all otherwise!"

She sighed. "That's not what I mean. I probably would have done the same. But she kissed him, though!"

Wendy smirked. "And you wouldn't have?"

"Actually, no. It's Johnny Depp I want to kiss. Jack _really_ needs a Tic-Tac, in case you haven't noticed."

She and her sister dissolved into laughter, which was interrupted when Gibbs showed up.

"Storm's over," he told them. "You can come back up on deck now. And we're coming up on the Isla de Muerta."


	6. Isla de Muerta

Curse of the Cruise Ship

Chapter Six

_Isla de Muerta_

**Wendystwin and Eternal Silver Flame would like to dedicate this chapter to Steve Irwin and his family. Already the world seems a bit less bright. Our prayers be with ye, mate.**

_**ESF's Author's Note:** Does anyone else just adore the way Orlando Bloom says "couple"? I think it's awesome! Also, homemade brownies for anyone who can pick out the Harry Potter (movie) quote, and anyone who reviews get two. So, you could get three brownies out of this. How can you pass that up, right? _

_You're all quite lucky I've already got this whole thing written, as I'm having a terrible time trying to work on my other stories. School is an absolute nightmare. Three weeks into my first year at college, and already I'm sick of the workload. _

RHrWilLizKataangPrincess2010: _I will check out your story. Look for my review, which will be under my pen name (which is Eternal Silver Flame, if you've forgotten). _

Fae's Fiyero: _Mortal, am I? That's what you think! Mua-ha-ha! _

_I have been told that wendystwin is drowning in a sea of homework. So, it's difficult to say when you'll hear from her again. I hope it's soon. I miss her._

* * *

"Dead men tell no tales."

Melody shivered slightly. They were passing through the ship graveyard, near the entrance to the cave of Isla de Muerta. When she looked into the water, she could see hammerhead sharks swimming around the ship, and the dark shapes that were sunken ships. Jack was up at the helm, watched closely by Cotton, consulting his compass and steering carefully.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," said Gibbs. After a few moments, he turned away from the unfortunate ships and headed for the port side.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked, following him. Melody decided to listen in on the story, and she knew Wendy would do the same. They both rather enjoyed the tale, and Jack had failed to tell them about it that night in Port Royal.

Gibbs began tightening a line. "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met him. Back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_." He pulled out his flask of what Melody assumed to be rum and took a swig.

Will faced him. "What?" Gibbs choked on the rum, probably realizing he'd said too much. Will looked at Jack. "He failed to mention that."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now." Gibbs turned to watch Jack as well. "And a hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out in the venture, the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings." Gibbs lowered his voice a bit, and Melody and Wendy moved closer to them, pretending to be intrigued by Gibbs story-telling ability. Which, now that Melody thought about it, wasn't nearly as good as Tia Dalma's. "That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah," said Will. "So that's the reason for all the..." He trailed off and did a rather good impression of Jack.

Melody couldn't help but giggle a bit. The men stared at she and Wendy as if just realizing they were there.

Melody blushed a bit. "Sorry. Please continue, Mr. Gibbs."

"Well," he continued, "reason's got nothin' to do with it." Gibbs kneeled on the deck, and Will and the girls did the same. "Now, Will, ladies, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, that won't do much good huntin' or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol'll start to look real friendly." He put two fingers to his temple, and Will understood the message. "But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that single shot. Oh, won't use it though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," said Wendy quietly. Melody gave her a look, wondering why she had decided to steal Will's line.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded.

Will thought for a moment, then asked, "How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well," said Gibbs excitedly, as if this was his favorite part of the story (and it probably was), "I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows, and he waited there three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped 'imself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Will and Gibbs stared at each other, Will looking quite disbelieving.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" said Will finally.

"Aye, sea turtles."

After a few more seconds, Wendy decided to steal Will's line once again, and said, "What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs turned to Wendy, opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it again when he realized he didn't know. He then noticed Jack, who was standing behind Melody and Wendy. He had obviously heard the last bit of the conversation, as he took it upon himself to answer Wendy's stolen question.

"Human hair," he said. "From my back." Melody wrinkled her nose. No matter how many times she'd heard this particular line, it always succeeded in grossing her out just a bit, as she hated the idea of back hair. "Let go the anchor!" he ordered the crew.

"Lower the anchor, aye!" chorused the pirates, and hurried to the task.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

They stood. Melody made to go help the crew with the anchor, but Wendy hesitated, watching Jack and Will almost enviously. Seeing this, Melody pulled her sister away from them.

"We can't, Wendy," she told her quietly, and began to lead her toward the rest of the crew.

"Misses Parks!"

They turned back to Gibbs. Behind him, Jack and Will were climbing down to the longboat that had been lowered into the water.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs?" said Wendy.

"There's not much else for you to do at the moment, so head up to the crow's nest and watch for their return."

Melody bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. "Yes sir."

The girls climbed the rigging up to the crow's nest, where they had a good view of the entrance to the cave.

"Why can't we go with them?" Wendy asked, quietly enough so that their voices didn't carry down to the crew.

"Two reasons," said Melody, keeping her voice quiet as well. "One, that is SO Mary-Sue, even though we already are quite a bit."

Annoyed, Wendy rolled her eyes. "I hate that bloody term."

Melody laughed a bit. "Don't we all?"

"And the second reason?"

"We wouldn't be any help to them at all, and you know that. Jack would probably want us to stay put with Will. And Will might even hit us over the head with the oar as well."

Wendy shook her head. "No, Will's too much of a gentleman to hit a lady, even one he thinks is a pirate."

Melody nodded. "True." Wendy's eyes suddenly went wide. "What's wrong?"

Wendy lowered her voice even more. "What if Will didn't hear the leverage thing?" Melody only looked confused. "Remember in Tortuga, when we were teasing Will about Elizabeth?" She nodded. "Will was supposed to be eavesdropping on Jack and Gibbs!"

"Oh," said Melody. Then, realizing the implications of this, she said, "Oh!"

They sat together in a worried silence for a moment.

"Maybe he'll still hit him," said Wendy finally. "I mean, he still doesn't completely trust Jack, right?"

Melody nodded; that sounded reasonable. Then she remembered. "Hey, why did you take Will's lines?"

Wendy shrugged. "I dunno. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Why?"

"Well, those were okay, but you need to be careful about which ones you take. We go around talking about stuff we're not supposed to know if we lost our memories."

She nodded. "Okay." She looked out toward the cave entrance. "Look, here they come!" she exclaimed, pointing.

Melody looked out and saw a longboat approaching the _Interceptor_. Someone was leaving a trail of oars behind while the other rowed. There were only two people in the boat, so either they had failed to rescue Elizabeth, or Will had hit Jack with the oar.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Melody called as she and Wendy climbed down the rigging. "They're coming!"

Every one gathered around the ladder that led up the side of the ship, just as the boat reached them.

Melody tried not to scowl as Elizabeth sort of collapsed on deck, soaking wet and wearing Barbossa's wine-colored dress. When she saw the crew staring at her, she froze. "Not more pirates."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," said Gibbs, stepping forward.

She recognized him instantly. "Mr. Gibbs?"

He smiled slightly at her, and then looked to Will as he appeared behind Elizabeth. "Hey, boy, where be Jack?"

Elizabeth looked at Will. "Jack?" she asked. "Jack Sparrow?"

Will looked at her for a moment, then gave Gibbs a look. "He fell behind."

As Will led Elizabeth below deck to tend to her cut, the crew looked around at each other, shocked. Wendy and Melody shared a relieved look.

Everyone looked to Gibbs for instructions. "Keep to the code," said Gibbs finally.

"Weigh anchor!" ordered Anamaria. "Hoist the sails! Make quick, divvies!"

As everyone hurried to obey her, Melody turned to her sister. "Still got your gun?" she asked, not wanting to be overheard.

Wendy sighed and nodded, looking back at the island as the _Interceptor_ began to move. "We're in for a bumpy ride."


	7. The First Battle

Curse of the Cruise Ship

Chapter Seven

_The First Battle_

_**ESF's Author's Note:** Hmm, what should I offer...how about a bottle of pop to whoever finds Kiera's (no, not Elizabeth's) line. And two bottles of pop to anyone who reviews! Yeah. Who wouldn't want three bottles of pop? Yummy! _

_Does anyone else think it's really funny that in DMC, Elizabeth hugs Jack's legs while he aims at the net? I didn't notice it at first, but when I did, I laughed. I mean, she was acting like a scared little kid! _

_The other day I found out that Johnny Depp's daughter's middle name is Melody. Isn't that weird? I honestly had no idea when wendystwin and I named our characters. Something like this has happened to me before. In my _Harry Potter _story, (before book six was released) I gave an original character a wand that was the same as Neville's new wand in book six, so I had to change my character's wand. But don't worry, I'm not going to change Melody's name. Bit too much work for this overworked college student. _

RHrWilLizKataangPrincess2010: _Thanks very much. I like to hope they're not Mary-Sue. Wendystwin wants to hunt down whoever came up with the term 'Mary-Sue', as I've had to put my foot down on a few things she wanted that might have resulted in flames. I've only had one really bad flame, when I first started writing fan fiction, but I try to avoid them anyway. _

Fae's Fiyero: _Sorry, but that's not the right quote. It was, "We're in for a bumpy ride." The shrunken head said it in the third movie on the Knight Bus. You do get two brownies for reviewing, though. _

_**wendystwin's Author's Note:** I'm tired, I'm wired, I'm walking through the fire. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Munchkins. Mr. L. Frank Baum owns them. But if I did own them, I would listen to the Lullaby League sing to me every night. _

_I've taken up enough of your reading time. Please remember to review!_

* * *

The _Interceptor_ was only ten minutes from the Isla de Muerta when Melody and Wendy (who seemed to be the only ones watching) finally spotted the _Black Pearl_ on the horizon. Wendy grew more and more nervous as they stared out at the _Pearl_, which none of the crew had yet noticed. But it was quickly gaining on them.

"Uh, Anamaria?" said Wendy.

She turned from the wheel. "Aye?"

"I think they're coming."

She looked past them, out to the horizon, and her eyes widened. "Gibbs!" He turned. "It's the _Pearl_! She's coming after us!"

Gibbs immediately began shouting orders to the crew, most of which didn't make much sense to either Melody or Wendy. "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind to the stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!"

"What's happening?" Elizabeth had come up from below.

"The _Black Pearl_," said Anamaria. "She's gaining on us."

Elizabeth hung off the starboard side to look back at the _Pearl_. "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" she exclaimed to Gibbs as she climbed the stairs.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us," said Anamaria.

Elizabeth approached Anamaria. "We're shallower on the draft, right?"

"Aye?"

"Well, then can't we loose them amongst those shoals?"

They all looked out ahead of the ship, to where some sort of land was visible.

Gibbs looked back at Anamaria. "We don't have to outrun 'em long, just long enough."

"Lighten the ship!" ordered Anamaria. "Stem to stern!"

"Anything we can afford to loose," said Gibbs, "see that it's lost!"

The girls, desperate to do anything they could to help, hurried to help the crew empty the ship. They threw overboard everything they didn't need. After a couple of minutes, Will came up on deck to see what the commotion was. Wendy watched him as he leaned over the starboard side to look back at the _Pearl_. When he stopped Marty (the Munchkin pirate) from pushing a cannon overboard, she spoke up, and her sister looked up.

"What is it Will?"

"It's no use lightening the ship anymore, they're too fast." He jumped down. "They're going to attack."

They followed him up to the helm. "Gibbs!" he said. "We have to make a stand! We must fight!"

"Yeah," agreed Melody, drawing her pistol to double-check that it was loaded. "If I'm going to die, I'd rather go down fighting."

Gibbs looked skeptical. He knew they had no chance against the _Pearl_ and the cursed pirates.

"Load the guns!" Will pressed.

"With what?" asked Anamaria.

"Anything. Everything!" He turned to Gibbs. "Anything we have left."

He hesitated for a second, then turned to the crew. "Load the guns!" he ordered, coming down from the helm. "Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass! With a will!"

Will and Elizabeth hurried to go help, and the girls, having no clue about cannons and loading them, stayed at the helm with Anamaria, who was struggling to maintain control in the choppy waters. Once the guns were loaded, Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth returned to the helm. Gibbs looked back at the _Pearl_.

"The _Pearl_'s gonna luff up on our port quarter!" he said. "She'll rake us without ever presentin' a target!"

"Lower the anchor on the right side," said Elizabeth. Everyone stared at her. "On the starboard side!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise," reasoned Will.

"You're daft, lady!" said Anamaria. "You both are!"

Gibbs seemed to realize something. "Daft like Jack!" He turned to face the crew. "Lower the starboard anchor!" They looked at each other in confusion. "Do it, you dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" They hurried off. He turned to Melody and Wendy. "I would advise finding something to hold on to, Misses."

They quickly grabbed hold of the nearest line. When the anchor caught hold of something, the ship jerked sharply, and both girls shrieked in surprise, though they were fully expecting it. The ship began to lean as though the ship was about to tip over.

"Let go!" Elizabeth yelled to Anamaria, who had not yet let go of the helm. She did so, and the ship straightened out, doing a one-eighty. Barbossa realized what they were up to, and the _Pearl_ turned sharply to the left. Within seconds, the _Pearl_ and the _Interceptor_ were parallel. Both crews were yelling what could only be described as war cries.

"Now!" said Will. Wendy and Melody cocked their pistols.

"Fire!" they heard Barbossa shout.

"Fire all!" yelled Elizabeth.

The sound of cannon fire was deafening, and Melody and Wendy took turns shooting at the cursed pirates, knowing it would do no good. The pistols could only hold one shot at a time, so they had to reload each time after they fired. They were kneeling between Gibbs and Will.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass," said Gibbs over the noise after a few minutes of battle.

"Your turn!" said Elizabeth as she reloaded her rifle.

"We need a devil's dowry!" said Melody. Wendy wasn't the only one who could steal lines.

Anamaria grabbed Elizabeth and held her pistol to her head. "We'll give 'em her."

Will stared at Elizabeth. "She's not what they're after."

She looked down at her chest to find the medallion gone and looked up at Will. "The medallion."

Realizing it was still below deck, Will hurried off to get it, dodging bullets. About a minute later, a cannonball took out the _Interceptor_'s main mast and it fell, creating a sort of bridge between the two ships. Wendy watched in amusement as Barbossa's crew dived out of the way of the mast, while Barbossa himself just moved calmly. For a moment, everyone was silent, and once they had regained their bearings, the battle continued.

Barbossa's crew began boarding the _Interceptor_. Gibbs drew his sword and ran off to fight, and Melody and Wendy stayed with Elizabeth.

"Who _are_ you two?" Elizabeth shouted to the girls as she fired her now-loaded rifle.

"Now's really not the time for that story, now is it?" replied Wendy.

Two cursed pirated then converged on the three women. Elizabeth fought one while the girls took the other. The girls each fired a shot at their pirate, then they attacked him, delivering punches, kicks, and anything else she could think of. They had been fighting the pirate for about a minute, when, out of nowhere, a fist that wasn't one of theirs connected with the guy's head, and he fell to the deck, unconscious.

Jack Sparrow had arrived.

"Jack!" exclaimed Melody. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am!" he told her, with a typical 'are-you-crazy' look. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

The twins grinned, and they followed Jack over to where Elizabeth was still fighting with her pirate. He grabbed the pirate's hand just as he was about to swing his sword. The pirate looked at him.

"That's not very nice," said Jack. While the pirate was distracted, Elizabeth hit him in the face with the rifle and he fell overboard.

Jack pulled Elizabeth down out of the way of a shot. The girls followed them, feeling exhausted.

Gripping her shoulders, Jack asked, "Where's the medallion?"

"Wretch!" Elizabeth went to backhand him, but he caught her hand and looked at the cloth covering her cut hand. "Ahh..." he said, understanding. "Where's dear William?"

With horrified realization, she looked toward the hatch that led below deck, which was blocked by the broken mast. "Will."

She ran to help Will, and Jack turned to the girls. "Well?" he asked. "Why aren't you fighting?"

"Well," began Wendy, "I'm out of shot and powder, and – "

"Jack!" exclaimed Melody, pointing.

He looked at her, then where she was pointing. Jack the Monkey was scurrying across the broken mast, carrying the medallion. "Monkey!" He ran off as well.

"Damn monkey," muttered Melody. "C'mon!"

Wendy followed her sister over to where Elizabeth was trying to move the mast.

"Help me!" Elizabeth pleaded desperately when she spotted them. Together, they tried to move the mast, but it was useless.

"Sorry, Will," said Wendy, "we can't move it!"

"Is there any other way out?" asked Elizabeth.

"The water's rising," he gasped, "and some monkey took the medallion."

"We saw. Jack – "

Suddenly, a group of pirates grabbed them. The girls gasped in shock, but allowed them to take them, knowing it would be useless to try and fight them off. Elizabeth, on the other hand, kicked and screamed.

"Will!"

"Elizabeth! Misses Parks!"

They, along with the surviving crew, were brought over to the _Pearl_ just in time to see Jack run into Barbossa.

"Why, thank ye, Jack," drawled Barbossa.

"You're welcome," said Captain Jack.

"Not you, we named the monkey Jack." Melody glared at the monkey. "Gents," Barbossa announced, "our hope is restored!" Barbossa's crew cheered. "Twigg! Koehler! Is it done?"

The black pirate with dreadlocks grinned evilly. "Aye, Cap'n."

"Make sail for the island!" ordered Barbossa. "And tie them up." Pintel and Ragetti began tying everyone but Jack to the main mast, while the rest of the crew prepared to make way. Melody was between Wendy and Mr. Cotton. Elizabeth was on Wendy's other side. Will had not showed up yet. Barbossa was staring out at the severely damaged _Interceptor_ as it drifted away from them, fondling the medallion.

"If any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley'," threatened Pintel, aiming his pistol at each of them as he passed, "I'll have your guts for garters."

Elizabeth ducked under the still-loose rope and began to run toward Barbossa. To do what, Melody wasn't sure. Maybe push him overboard?

The _Interceptor_ suddenly exploded, stopping Elizabeth in her tracks. Barbossa's crew laughed, and Elizabeth attacked Barbossa. "You've got to stop it!" she shrieked. Barbossa fought her off, then grabbed her arms, holding her back.

"Welcome back, Miss," he said. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds fair now you return the favor." With that, he shoved her toward a group of pirates, who caught her and began touching her. She started screaming.

"Barbossa!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Will, who was standing on the railing, holding on to the rigging, and looking rather heroic and very sexy. He jumped down and spotted Jack's pistol. He grabbed it, aimed it at Barbossa, and pulled back the hammer. "She goes free!"

Melody and Wendy couldn't help but share an obsessed fan, 'oh-my-god-that's-so-cool' look.

Barbossa stared at him and began walking toward Will. "What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free," he repeated. Elizabeth began struggling again.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

Will glanced over at Jack, who pressed his hands together and said quietly, "Don't do anything stupid."

After a moment's pause, Will turned and climbed back up on the railing. He aimed the pistol at Barbossa. "You can't," he said, then put the gun barrel under his jaw. "I can." At this, Elizabeth struggled even more.

Jack nodded. "Like that," he said, and looked down.

Barbossa looked at Jack suspiciously, then back at Will. "Who are you?"

"No one," said Jack. He walked over to stand in front of Barbossa. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though." He added quietly and pointed a thumb at Will, "Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner," said Will. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Looking downright ashamed of Will, Jack hung his head and returned to his original spot.

"'E's the spittin' image of old Bootstrap Bill," said Ragetti, pointing, "come back to 'aunt us!"

Wendy giggled quietly. Ragetti and Pintel, who happened to be standing right in front of them, heard her, and gave her funny looks. She ignored them.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones's locker."

Melody rolled her eyes. "You've no idea." She then clapped a hand to her mouth, horrified that she'd said it aloud. No one except Wendy seemed to notice though. They were all to busy watching the scene before them. But Wendy did give her sister a warning glare.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," said Barbossa finally.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes, we know that one, anything else?"

Jack was gesturing to himself pointedly.

Will, thinking he understood, added, "And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa took a few steps forward. "Agreed." Will jumped down from the railing and put down the gun. "Men!" Barbossa announced, turning to face his crew and smiling creepily. "We have a change in heading."

* * *

About half an hour later, the _Pearl_ was anchored off the coast of the deserted island, and Elizabeth was walking the plank. The crew (which Will apparently considered Melody and Wendy to be a part of) were now securely tied to the main mast. Barbossa and his crew had gathered by the plank and were laughing and calling to Elizabeth.

"Go on, poppet, go!"

"Walk the plank!"

She nervously continued down the plank, and Will finally managed to free himself from the pirates holding him.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Elizabeth turned back when she heard him. "You swore she'd go free!"

He turned to face him, livid. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where."

His crew laughed, and one of the pirates tied a gag in his mouth and pushed him back.

Barbossa turned back to Elizabeth. "Though it does seem a shame to loose somethin' so fine, don't it, lads?" His crew muttered their agreement. "So I'll be having that dress back before yeh go."

Elizabeth, looking thoroughly pissed off at the pirate, removed the dress to catcalls and whistles.

"Pigs," Wendy muttered. Melody nodded her agreement.

Elizabeth threw the dress at Barbossa. "Goes with your black heart," she spat.

Barbossa turned away and pressed the dress to his cheek. "Ooh, it's still warm." The crew laughed, and he threw the dress to a crew member.

Elizabeth continued down the plank in her shift. She turned back to look at Will, and they stared at each other for a while, before a large, bald pirate said, "Too long!" and stomped on the end on the plank. It was enough to make her loose her balance and fall. The pirates cheered when they heard the splash. Then Jack was pushed forward.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," he told his former first mate.

Barbossa smiled. "Jack..." He put an arm around him. "Jack. Did you not notice? That be the same little island that we made you governor of on our last little trip."

Jack glanced out at the island. "I did notice."

Melody suddenly noticed that her sister was staring longingly at the island. Then she had an idea.

"Hey, Wendy."

"Yeah?"

"I want to stuff the monkey, where did he go?" she said, loudly enough for Barbossa to hear. The two of them burst into wild laughter, and everyone stared at them as if they were insane.

Unfortunately, Barbossa had heard them. The entire ship fell silent when they realized what Melody had said. He left Jack standing by the plank and marched over to where the girls were tied to the mast. Melody was suddenly terrified. She had apparently struck a nerve. A very sensitive one. Barbossa stood in front of them, looking very scary. Melody prepared herself for death.

Then he smiled. "Let 'em go, gents," he told his men, not taking his eyes off the girls. The crew chuckled darkly and one man began untying the ropes that bound them.

"Wait, what?" said Melody, completely confused. Once they were freed of the ropes, they were forced over to the side of the ship.

"Hey, wait a minute!" exclaimed Wendy, realizing what was going on. "I went for a swim yesterday, I don't really want to – " she shrieked as they tossed her overboard.

Melody shook the pirates off of her. "Let go of me, you idiots! I'll throw myself overboard, thanks." She climbed up on the railing, jumped, and did a cannonball into the water without looking back.


	8. Marooned

Curse of the Cruise Ship

Chapter Eight

_Marooned_

_**ESF's Author's Note:** This chapter is where my story line totally runs off the road that is Disney's story line, and into the grass. Hopefully, it won't run into a tree, causing thousands of dollars worth of damage. It was really fun to write, though, so I hope you like it. Let me know if you think Elizabeth is a bit too OOC. I think she sounds a bit stuck-up, but that might just be because she's like bananas and peas to me (bananas and peas are my least favorite foods). So yeah, if a lot of people think she's OOC, then I'll try rewriting her part. _

_Hey, all you ship-savvy people! Sweeps are oars, right? It's been bugging me, and I haven't been able to find it anywhere. Also, let me know if my definition of keelhauling is right. It probably isn't, but let me know anyway. _

_Oh, and a little tidbit for you: Wendy's reaction to the taste of rum is the same as my reaction to rum and cherry coke. _

_Okay, people, I have a bit of a surprise for you. Or it might not be, I dunno. Maybe you guessed. Well, whether it surprises you or not, there will be a sequel! Yay! It will take place during DMC, of course. We've begun writing it, using an online script and clips on YouTube. I'm sorry to say that it won't be out until Thursday, December 7th, at the earliest. Why such a precise date, you ask? Well for those of you who haven't heard, DMC will be out on DVD on December 5th! More yay! Can't wait! Want to watch deleted scenes! _

_Also on the subject of the sequel, I have a proposition for you all. If you all work together and manage to get us up to at least twenty reviews before Jack closes his compass, then I will promise you all a short preview of "Dead Man's Cruise" (the sequel) before December 5th. Don't worry, it won't be anything too end-ruining for the one person who hasn't seen DMC yet. I haven't decided what I'm going to give you, but I can promise you it will be worth a few praises (or disapprovals, whatever you think). _

Fae's Fiyero: _I haven't seen any of them in a while. I should, though. I can see the DVD cases over there. Do you hear them, mocking me? You're very cool, you know, reviewing every chapter. I don't think I've ever had a reader do that before. Keep it up, and you'll get a very lovely prize: a crate of rum! Not real rum, of course. I don't know if you're underage, or how I would get real rum to you. See, this is where the thought starts counting, savvy? _

lizzybizzybee: _I didn't think it was that hard to find, if you've watched Kiera's and Jack's commentary. It was, "I want to stuff the monkey!" _

_**wendystwin's Author's Note:** Hello, viewers of the pirates. If you are someone who has been to the Renaissance Festival lately and saw the Tortuga Twins, they're imposters! Wendy and Melody are the real Tortuga Twins!_

* * *

Melody resurfaced seconds later to see Wendy treading water and glaring daggers at her. "What?"

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'on purpose'. If you mean, knew we were going to get thrown overboard, then no. He might've just decided to keelhaul us."

Wendy was confused. "Wasn't that what we did when we dropped the anchor to turn around?"

She shook her head. "No, that's clubhauling. Keelhauling is when they tie a rope to you, toss you overboard, and you get dragged along the keel." Melody frowned, trying to think back to the books she'd read on pirates. "At least I think so. I'm not sure what a keel is. Something like that, anyway."

Her sister seemed horrified. "WHAT!"

Melody began swimming toward the island. "We'd better catch up to Elizabeth."

"You did that when there was a possibility he could have keelhauled us?" Wendy yelled as she swam after her. "What is wrong with you!"

"Cool it, Wendy," said Melody. "We're fine. I took a risk, and it worked to our advantage. We're going to a tropical island, not the cold, cramped brig of a cursed ship." Wendy grumbled a little, but didn't complain anymore.

When Wendy, Melody, and Elizabeth reached shore, they had wait a bit for Jack, who was a bit behind due to the girls' interruption. Wendy continued to glare at her sister while they waited. Once Jack reached shore, he got the rope off his wrists, threw it down, and turned to watch the _Pearl_ sail away.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," said Jack, sounding depressed. No one said anything for a while. Then turned to the girls. "Here are your pistols," he said, handing them over. "I managed to convince Barbossa that the two of you are really pirates. There's only one shot in there, so try not to waste it."

Elizabeth walked away. Wendy gave her sister a good glare before following Elizabeth. Melody watched her leave and sighed.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

Melody turned to see Jack sitting on the sand, emptying the water out of his boots.

"She should have known that's what I was going to do." She sat beside Jack and took off her boots as well. "If she preferred a cold, crowded brig to a warm, tropical island, she shouldn't have laughed. She should have known Barbossa would do something like that."

"Lass, we have a better chance in that brig than on this island."

"Why?" asked Melody bitterly. "Have all the sea turtles gone extinct? Or have you shaved your back recently?"

He stared at her with an unreadable expression. "Well, that's not very nice." He picked up his pistol.

She stared at it. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled. "Relax, pet, it won't fire when the flash pan's wet."

Remembering something, she looked down to find she still had the pouches of black powder and shots attached to her belt. She looked in the one with the shots.

"Anything left?"

She groaned, tossing it aside. "No, I must have used them all during the battle." She looked inside the other pouch. "Still got powder, though." She stuck her finger in it. "Oh, ew!" She pulled her finger out and wiped it on her trousers, leaving a black smear. "It's all wet."

"Well, it won't do you any good, wet or dry, if you don't have any shots. Does your sister have any?"

"How should I know? She's off with bloody Lizzy." Before Jack could react to this jab at Elizabeth, she asked, "Are there animals on this island, Jack?"

"No." Jack grinned. "But there is something better here. Something that'll make you feel better."

She frowned. "What is it?"

Jack's smile grew, and he stood up. "Come with me."

* * *

**A few minutes earlier**

Wendy gave her sister a good glare before hurrying to catch up with Elizabeth. "It's Elizabeth, right?" she asked, falling into step with her.

Elizabeth looked her over. "Yes, it is. You're Melody?"

"No, I'm Wendy," she corrected. "My sister is Melody."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's all right."

After a minute or two of silence, Elizabeth asked, "So is it true what Will told me? You and your sister really have lost your memories?"

"Every word. All we remember is our names."

"And they were still going to hang you? That's awful!"

She shrugged. "Can't really blame them, we are dressed a bit like pirates."

"But you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time! I could speak to my father, he's the governor of Port Royal. I'm sure I could get him to give you a pardon."

Wendy smiled gratefully. "We would appreciate that, Elizabeth, if we ever get off this island."

They didn't say anything else until they reached Jack and Melody. Jack was doing something to his pistol, and Melody was staring blindly out at the horizon.

"It's not really all that big, is it?"

Elizabeth turned away from she and Wendy's footprints in the sand and looked at Jack and Melody. "If either of you are going to shoot me," she said, "please do so without delay."

Jack lowered his pistol and looked at her. He was about to say something, but Melody beat him to it.

"I might," growled Melody.

Elizabeth looked horrified. Wendy stared at her sister in surprise. Then she noticed the dusty bottle she was clutching. Immediately forgetting all attempts at secrecy, she rounded on Jack. "We were gone for five minutes, and already you got her drunk?"

Jack looked scandalized. "It's not my fault she can't hold her rum!"

"Neither of us have ever had a drink before!"

"Wait, rum?" repeated Elizabeth. "You have rum?"

"Yeah, Lizzy, lots 'n lots of rum," Melody slurred. "Go ahead 'n tell her 'bout the rum-runners, Jack."

"Rum-runners?" Elizabeth repeated angrily. "Is that how you really got off this island? Spent some time lying on a beach drinking rum, waiting for your free passage off?"

Jack was getting angry. This was not going at all like he'd planned. He stood up. "I'll have you know, young missy, that it wasn't free at all!"

"Come on, Mel, let me have the rum," Wendy was saying to the drunk Melody.

"No," said Melody, holding the bottle tighter. "Get your own bottle, Wendy. It's really good, better than I thought it would be. You should try it."

"I don't want to get drunk, Mel, now give me the bottle, you've had enough."

"Come on, Wendy, I swear I'm okay to drive! Wait...there's no cars here..." she began giggling madly.

Wendy glanced worriedly at Elizabeth and Jack, who were still arguing and had hopefully not heard her. She hoped Melody wouldn't start talking about the movies. Otherwise, they would both be in trouble.

"Just give me the bottle, Mel."

"No! I know what you're going to do! You're going to take it, and you're gonna do this!" She turned the nearly full bottle upside-down, and the rum spilled onto the sand. "Oops," she said when she realized what she'd done.

Jack saw this as well, and let out a cry. "Now, love, you've got to be careful! We only have so much!"

"It was her fault!" Melody cried, pointing at Wendy.

"It's not my fault, you're just too smashed to think about what you're doing!"

With a growl, Melody jumped up and tackled an unsuspecting Wendy to the ground.

Jack jumped up. "Now, ladies," he exclaimed as they rolled around in the sand, trying to get close enough to pull them apart, "I know you're angry with each other and there's no food, but let's not resort to cannibalism!"

Melody stopped attacking Wendy and stared at Jack, who look surprised they had listened to him. Melody was sitting on top of Wendy, the empty rum bottle poised to hit her. Wendy, realizing Melody had stopped, lowered her arms from where they were protecting her face. Then, when she realized what Jack had said, she stared at him too.

Then, without warning, both of them burst into laughter for the second time that day. Melody dropped the bottle and laid down on the sand next to her sister, giggling madly. Elizabeth and Jack only stared in confusion, quite possibly thinking them both insane.

"Cannibals!" gasped Melody between laughs. Then she abruptly stopped laughing. Wendy stopped as well and looked at her. She looked very nauseous. "Shit." She jumped up, ran for the water's edge, and vomited. Wendy hurried after her to help her hold back her hair, which had come loose.

"I'm sorry Wendy," said Melody, trying to keep the contents of her stomach on the inside.

"It's all right, Mel. We're still alive, aren't we?"

Melody nodded, and Wendy kept her hair back as she retched again.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Melody was lying on the beach with her hat over her face, trying to sleep off the effects of the rum. Wendy was sitting with her, in case she threw up again. Jack and Elizabeth had just returned from the rum stash, Jack carrying two bottles of rum. Wendy decided to watch their exchange. This was a deleted scene, if she remembered correctly.

"So," said Elizabeth, as she came to a halt standing in front of him, "is there any truth to the other stories?" Melody shifted at the sudden noise, but didn't wake.

"Truth?" repeated Jack quietly. He dropped the bottles on the sand and pulled up his right sleeve to show her the P brand and the tattoo, and then showed her his left arm, which bore a rather odd-looking scar. Elizabeth took a step back. Finally, he pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal two bullet wounds on the right side of his chest. "No truth at all," he told her.

Elizabeth stared at him as he sat down next to Wendy and picked up the taller bottle. "We can stay alive a month, maybe more," he said. "Keep a weather eye open for passing ships, and our chances are fair." He took a swig from the bottle.

"And what about Will?" asked Elizabeth sadly. "We have to do something."

He smiled at her. "You're absolutely right," he said. He put the cork back in the bottle and rolled it to Elizabeth. She just stared at it for a moment. Jack picked up the other bottle and uncorked it. He held it up in a toast. "Here's luck to you, Will Turner." He drank.

Elizabeth finally picked up the bottle and uncorked it. She sat next to Jack. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho," she said, and took a drink.

Jack looked at her. "What was that, Elizabeth?"

"It's Miss Swann," she told him sharply. He held up is hands in surrender and looked away. She sighed. "Nothing. Just a song I learnt as a child when I actually thought it might be exciting to meet a pirate."

"Let's hear it."

She hesitated. "No."

"C'mon, we got the time," said Jack. "Let's have it."

"No!"

"Come on, Elizabeth," said Wendy. "I'd like to hear it too."

"_No_. I'd have to have a lot more to drink."

Wendy sighed, disappointed. Jack uncorked his bottle and watched her for a second. "How much more?" he asked.

Elizabeth stared at him, and he took another drink. She didn't answer. She stood up and started her way around the island again, taking the rum bottle with her.

Jack watched her go, looking annoyed. He looked to his right, where Wendy was sitting. "Sure you wouldn't like any rum, Miss Parks?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't think I like alcohol much."

"How would you know? You haven't had any since you lost your memory have you?"

This was true, she hadn't had anything to drink since she and her sister had woken up in Port Royal. In her own time, she'd tried beer and hadn't liked it. She'd never tried rum, though.

"Just try it, at least," said Jack, and offered her his bottle.

She hesitated. She was only 20, and still underage, after all. But then again, Jack was a pirate and Elizabeth was drinking as well, so it was unlikely that either of them would rat her out. As for liking it, perhaps it was better than beer. Melody did seem to like it. Deciding to take a chance, she took the bottle from Jack and took a small sip.

Wendy cringed and forced it down. "Ew!" She handed the bottle back to Jack, who looked a bit surprised at her reaction. She licked the roof of her mouth repeatedly, trying to get the strange taste off her tongue.

"I've never known a pirate who didn't like rum," said Jack, looking a bit confused. "Your sister liked it, thought you would've too."

She glanced at Melody, who was still sleeping. "Well, that's Melody."

He drank some more. "Well, you might want to get used to it, 'cause that's all there is, and we'll be here a while."

She watched him. "Do you really think we're pirates, Captain Sparrow?"

He looked at her, smirking. "Aye. I think you'd be a pretty good pirate, aside from the rum part and not knowing much about sailing."

She grinned and blushed slightly. "Thanks, Captain."

A few hours later, when it began to get dark, Wendy and Melody helped Elizabeth and Jack build a fire. Melody had apologized to Elizabeth for her behavior, and the two of them were on good terms. Elizabeth was apparently drunk enough to sing, and had taught Jack and the girls how to sing "A Pirate's Life for Me." By the time darkness fell, they had a large fire going, and Wendy and Melody (whose hangover had greatly diminished) joined Jack and Elizabeth, who were by this time extremely drunk, in running around the fire and singing.

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up, me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

"I love this song!" exclaimed Jack as the song ended. He grabbed the nearest person, who happened to be Melody, and spun around with her. Melody giggled. "_Really_ bad eggs!" he said, complete with funny hand gestures. "Ooh." He fell down, then sat up. He grabbed Melody's hand and pulled her down. Melody, still a bit dizzy from the spinning, took a moment to regain her bearings. "When I get the _Pearl_ back," he told her, "I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew."

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main," Elizabeth declared. She had sat down on his other side, and Wendy laid down on her stomach by Jack's legs.

Jack's eyes widened comically. "Not just the Spanish Main, loves, the entire ocean...the entire world!" Elizabeth giggled slightly. "Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and deck and sails, that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is...what the _Black Pearl_ really is...is freedom."

Elizabeth stared at him for a second. "Jack," she said finally, settling back against his shoulder, "it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

He looked around. "Oh yes," he said. He wrapped one arm around Elizabeth and one around Melody. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think." Elizabeth looked down at his hand on her shoulder, and her expression turned to disgust. Melody, on the other hand, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. "The scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow!" Elizabeth exclaimed, sitting up. Jack's arm fell from her shoulders.

"Mm-hmm?"

"I'm not entirely sure that any of us has had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

Jack held up a finger. "I know exactly what you mean, love." He sat up all the way and curled the ends of his moustache up with his fingers. His arm began drifting lower down Melody's back, and he touched Elizabeth's back with his other hand.

"To freedom!" said Elizabeth suddenly, holding up her bottle for a toast.

Jack looked at it, then let go of Melody and picked up his own bottle. "To the _Black Pearl_." He hit his bottle against hers. Elizabeth went to drink, but stopped and watched Jack as he chugged the rest of his rum, fall over, and pass out. She then poured the rest of her rum onto the sand, tossed the bottle aside, laid down, and went to sleep. Wendy fell asleep sometime after that.

* * *

Wendy jerked out of sleep. The sun was up, and Jack and Melody were still sleeping. Wendy smirked when she saw them, wishing she had a camera. Melody's head was on Jack's shoulder, and Jack had an arm around her. There was an explosion. Wendy saw Elizabeth working on her 'signal.' Wendy went over to her.

"What are you doing, Elizabeth?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

"Destroying the rum," she replied simply as she threw another crate on the fire.

"Okay." Wendy went back to Jack and Melody and set to waking them up. Melody was the first to wake, and when she realized her position, she jumped up, blushing darkly.

Wendy laughed at her. "Dream come true, eh?"

He sister glared. "Shut up." She looked over at Elizabeth. "What is she doing?"

"Destroying the rum."

"Ah."

"What?" Jack had woken up. He stood up quickly and watched as Elizabeth threw another box of rum on the fire. It exploded, and he realized what was going on. "No!" he yelled, waving his arms. He ran toward the fire, and the girls followed him. "Not good! Stop! Not good!" Elizabeth turned away from the fire and walked past Jack. "What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, stopping to look out at the water, "the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?" Melody laughed.

Elizabeth whipped around to face Jack. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable people into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth turned around and sat down. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open, and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack fumbled to take out his gun. Then he thought better of it and put it back in his belt, and stalked off angrily.

Melody and Wendy watched him go, and then sat down on either side of her. "I hope it works, Lizzy," said Melody. "I'm not looking forward to meeting up with the Navy again, though."

Elizabeth touched her shoulder consolingly. "Don't worry," she said. "I won't allow you to be hung. Father will understand that you've lost your memory."

The sisters shared a worried look. "I hope so, Elizabeth," said Wendy.


	9. It Begins

Curse of the Cruise Ship

Chapter Nine

_It Begins_

_**ESF's Author's Note:** Sorry if this is rather short. Only two more chapters left! Then you'll have to wait until December for "Dead Man's Cruise." But all hope is not lost! I am working on another time-travel fic in my free time, and I will post the first chapter on my profile (Eternal Silver Flame, if you've forgotten) the same time that wendystwin and I post the last chapter for this fic. I'm not going to tell you much about it, except that it is a time-travel fic, and wendystwin is not helping out with it. _

_Sorry this took so long. We still love you all! _

_**wendystwin's Author's Note:** Man, ya'll don't wanna get your wisdom teeth pulled out, cuz it's hell, ok? Now, I think it would be cool if we all had teeth like George Washington's, made outta wood. Yup. I'm sleepy from my pills, so review._

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were aboard the _Dauntless_. Jack, Melody and Wendy were standing between Murtogg and Mullroy. Elizabeth was arguing with her father.

"But we've got to save Will!"

"No!" said Governor Swann, as he walked over to Commodore Norrington. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death."

The governor paused. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me!"

"If I may be so bold," interrupted Jack, "as to inject my professional opinion." He approached Commodore Norrington, and Murtogg and Mullroy followed him, pulling the girls with them. "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?" He looked around, smiling hopefully.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington turned away and headed up the stairs to the helm.

"Commodore, I really must protest," said Elizabeth desperately, following him. "Please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

Norrington halted halfway up the stairs and turned to look at her hopefully. "Elizabeth," said the governor, coming up beside her. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

Everyone eagerly waited for her answer. "I am," she said finally.

Melody tried to hide her scowl. _Liar,_ she thought to herself. Wendy was pretending to smile happily.

"A wedding," said Jack excitedly. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Norrington glared at him. "I know," said Jack, and held his hands out, wrists together. "'Clap him in irons,' right?"

Norrington walked down the stairs, and Jack lowered his arms slowly. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably...clear." The two Navy men dragged him up to the helm, and Norrington focused his attention on Melody and Wendy.

"As for you two..." he began, and the girls prepared themselves for the worst.

"Commodore," said Elizabeth quickly, "These women are not part of Jack Sparrow's crew, they have lost their memories. They have been very kind to me, and I would appreciate you not locking them up."

Norrington studied her for a moment, then turned to Melody and Wendy. "Is this true?" he asked.

"Every word, sir," said Melody.

"We woke up behind Will's shop with no memories but our names," added Wendy. "We joined up with Captain Sparrow to avoid being hung."

He considered for a moment. "Very well," he said finally. "With your permission, Governor, I believe it would be all right to let them off with a warning."

Governor Swann looked surprised, then nodded. "I don't see why not." The girls sighed in relief. "But Commodore, I must question the wisdom of going after the pirates."

"With all due respect, Governor." Norrington stared at him. "Mr. Turner is a subject of the British Crown and therefore under my protection."

Governor Swann nodded. "Rightly so." There was a small stare-down between the two men, and then the governor glanced at Elizabeth. "Take care of her," he said, and went up the steps to the helm.

Norrington looked to Elizabeth. "Might I speak to you alone, Elizabeth?" he asked offering her his arm. She took it, and they walked away. Melody and Wendy, in order to give them some privacy, headed off.

"Well," said Wendy quietly as they headed for the bow, "that went well."

Melody snorted. "They don't know the truth about the pirates," she whispered. "Half these men, and maybe even us, are going to die because the don't know they're cursed."

Wendy frowned. "I meant that we got off with a warning."

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, worrying about the coming battle.

"If we do survive, what are we going to do when this is all over?" asked Melody. "We have no family that we know of, no money..."

"We could join Jack's crew," suggested Wendy.

Melody sighed. "The real life of a pirate isn't what the big screen portrays, Wen. It's very hard. Besides, how do we know we won't wake up at home when Jack shuts the compass?"

Wendy shrugged and leaned over the starboard side of the bow. "I wish I knew."

* * *

Night had fallen, and once again, they were sailing through the ship graveyard. Jack, Melody, and Wendy were silently looking off the starboard side of the _Dauntless_ when Elizabeth, now wearing a red Navy uniform, approached Jack.

"You didn't tell them about the curse," she said, not looking at him.

"I noticed neither did you three," he said. "Same reason, I imagine."

"He wouldn't have risked it," said Elizabeth.

"Coulda gotten him drunk," Jack smiled, and Wendy giggled. Elizabeth looked at him. "Don't get me wrong, love. I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "You're a smart man, Jack. But I don't entirely trust you."

Jack walked up to her. "Peas in a pod, darling," he said, pointing at himself and Elizabeth.

She stared at him, but then saw Norrington over his shoulder and looked away. Jack turned around, and Norrington tossed Jack his compass. "With me, Sparrow." Jack looked at Elizabeth once more before following the commodore to the longboats.

Elisabeth sighed. "I hope Will's all right," she said.

"Don't be silly, Lizzy," said Melody, with a kind smile. "He'll be fine."

Elizabeth looked at her. "Why do you call me that?"

"What, Lizzy?" She nodded. Melody shrugged. "I don't know, it's shorter. Why, should I stop?"

"No, it's fine, I was just curious."

Soon, the Navy returned, with orders from Norrington to lock up Elizabeth and her friends. But Elizabeth did not like that idea.

"Sorry, but it's for your own safety," said one of the soldiers, as he and his companion dragged her to the captain's quarters.

"I don't care what the Commodore ordered!" Elizabeth shouted. "I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They can't be killed!" She was shoved into the room with Melody and Wendy, who had gone without a fight.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that," said Lieutenant Gillette, as he prepared to close the doors. "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." With a mocking smirk, he shut the doors.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" she shouted through the glass. Frustrated, she turned around. After a moment, she began searching the room.

"What are you looking for?" asked Wendy.

"Bed sheets." She opened a drawer. "Ah!" She lifted out a neatly folded pile of linens and tossed them on the bed. She sat down and began to tie them together. "Are you going to help me or not?" she asked when the girls just stared at her. They looked at each other, shrugged, and began helping Elizabeth tie the knots.


	10. Battle in the Cave

Curse of the Cruise Ship

Chapter Ten

_Battle in the Cave_

_**ESF's Author's Note:** You know, the first time I watched _Curse of the Black Pearl_, I thought Jack had been cursed since the beginning. Now I know that's not right, but did that happen to anyone else? Maybe I'm just slow. Oh well. _

_Guess who I'm gonna be for Halloween? Melody! That's right, I'm gonna be a character from my own story. LOL. Wendystwin is going to be Kailee Hunter, from my _Harry Potter _fic. Yup. _

_OOH! If you haven't heard, the _At Worlds End _preview will be on _Santa Clause 3_! Yay! Finally! _

RHrWilLizKataangprincess2010: _Why thank ye, Emma! _

Fae's Fiyero: _Where did you go? I didn't scare you off with the talk of rum, did I? I'm sorry. _

_**wendystwin's Author's Note:** Okay, so I'm doing my economics homework right now. It's fun! Ya'll should join in on this fun, yeah! Oh, and one other thing! I'm going to Washington D.C. in April! Oh yeah! So, like, review! Okay?_

* * *

They finished tying the bed sheets together just as Governor Swann knocked on the window. Quickly, they dropped the bed sheet rope over the stern of the ship and climbed down into a conveniently placed longboat. 

"Where are we going?" asked Wendy, as Elizabeth picked up the oars and began to row.

"To the _Black Pearl_," said Elizabeth. "We need to free the crew and get them to help us."

The girls shared a look behind Elizabeth's back, knowing the crew wasn't going to help.

When they reached the _Pearl_, they climbed up the side of the ship and set foot on deck. They were very quiet, so as not to alert their presence to the two cursed pirates in the galley. Suddenly, the undead monkey dropped down in front of them, and they all gasped. But Elizabeth had apparently had quite enough of the undead monkey. She grabbed him by the tail and threw him over the side of the ship, where he landed on a cannon.

"Nice one, Lizzy," said Melody, as the three of them watched as the monkey fell into the water.

"Thanks." Suddenly, the two pirates stuck their head out, having seen the monkey. Alarmed, the girls quickly headed below decks. They were able to hide before the pirates came running up the stairs, yelling. So much for the element of surprise. Once they passed, they continued on. They looked around when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Miss Elizabeth!"

They saw Mr. Gibbs in a cell, along with the rest of the crew, and hurried over to them. "Where are the keys?" asked Melody.

"Over there," said Gibbs, pointing to a table.

Once the crew was free, they snuck up on deck, where the two cursed pirates were still looking for an intruder. They quietly pulled back a longboat, and when the pirates looked over the side of the ship where the monkey had fallen, they let go. The longboat hit them, and they fell overboard in pieces. The crew ran forward, cheering. Then Elizabeth ran to the longboat, and the girls followed her.

"All of you with me! Will is in that cave, and we must save him. Ready, and heave!"

Elizabeth was the only one who pulled. Melody and Wendy hadn't pulled because they'd noticed that the crew wasn't helping. Elizabeth turned slowly, first to look at the girls, and then the crew. They were staring at her stonily.

"Please, we need your help, come on!"

Cotton's parrot squawked and said, "Any port in a storm!"

"Cotton's right," said Gibbs, "we've got the _Pearl_."

Elizabeth stared at them incredulously. "And what about Jack? Are you just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship," said Marty.

"And there's the Code to consider."

"The Code?" Elizabeth repeated. "You're pirates! Hang the Code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines, anyway!"

No one said anything for a moment. Then Wendy placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "It's no use, Elizabeth. Let's just go." She turned to the crew. "Can you a least help us get a boat in the water?"

The crew agreed, and soon Elizabeth was rowing into the cave. "Bloody pirates!"

The ride into the cave was silent for the most part, nerves having gotten the better of Wendy and Melody. It wasn't long before they reached shore, and they climbed out. "This way," said Elizabeth, and she led them to the treasure cave.

When the girls saw the amount of treasure in the cave, their mouths fell open in amazement. Then they realized they were supposed to be fighting, and quickly snapped out of it and began searching nearby treasure for weapons. Will was fighting Smokey, who had just thrown a hand grenade. It exploded and Will fell in the water. Elizabeth had wasted no time. She quickly found a long gold pole of some sort, and approached the pirate attacking Will.

"You like pain?" She hit the pirate over the head with the pole. "Try wearing a corset."

Wendy laughed. "Favorite line, right there," she muttered to her sister, who laughed as well. Once they had found weapons (a golden spyglass and a broken chair leg) they hurried off to help Elizabeth and Will. As they were running, they saw Jack jump through a shaft of moonlight.

"Jack is definitely the best-looking cursed pirate!" Melody called to Wendy. She laughed. They reached Will and Elizabeth just as they pushed the attached pirates out of the moonlight. Smokey was trying to get the grenade out of himself. Will pushed Melody and Wendy along as he and Elizabeth ran away. As she was running, Melody slipped on some treasure and fell into the water. She pushed herself up in time to see Barbossa pull out his pistol and aim it at Elizabeth, who froze in her tracks.

A gun fired, and Elizabeth jumped. For a moment, even Melody and Wendy feared Elizabeth had been shot. But then everyone realized Jack had shot Barbossa.

"Ten years yeh carry that pistol," Barbossa said to Jack, "and now yeh waste yer shot."

"He didn't waste it," said Will from atop the mound of treasure Cortez's stone chest sat upon. Barbossa looked up and saw Will drop his and Jack's medallions into the chest. Barbossa looked back at Jack, who still had his pistol aimed at Barbossa. He dropped his sword and pistol and opened up his coat to see blood seeping through his shirt.

He slowly looked up, not really seeing Jack, and laughed slightly. Jack lowered his pistol. "I feel...cold."

Finally, Hector Barbossa fell, dead.

Melody saw an apple roll out of his left hand and into the water. She stood up. _Where did that apple come from?_

Wendy hurried over to her sister as soon as she knew it was safe. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she said, still staring at the apple. "I'm fine."

"What?"

Melody snapped out of it. "Nothing." She looked up at Will and Elizabeth, who were having a moment. Jack promptly ruined said moment by beginning to rifle through the treasure. She sighed and smiled brightly. "So do you want to find something to take?"

Wendy returned the smile. "Of course."

They joined Jack in searching the mountains of gold and jewels, looking for appealing items. Melody wandered around the area near Jack, and Wendy went to the other side of the cave. Melody dug around for a bit until she found an elaborate diamond ring set into a gold band. She tried it on and held it up so she could see it better in the dim light.

"It's not real, love."

Melody turned to see Jack standing behind her. He was wearing a king's crown, strings of pearls and beads, and more rings than usual. He was also holding a goblet and a large bag of more treasure. She took off the ring and threw it down. "Then what do you recommend, King Jack?" she asked, grinning.

He smirked. "See that necklace down by your foot?" He gestured with the goblet. "I think it would look rather nice on you. Or you can pawn it for a few shillings. Whichever." He walked away, heading for Will.

She picked up the necklace. She had to admit, it was beautiful. The pendant was a large round amethyst surrounded by five small emeralds, set into silver, and attached to a thick silver chain. Feeling something rough on the back of the pendant, she turned it over. Crudely carved into the silver were the letters _JW_. She stared at the carving, wondering what the letters meant. Were they initials? Someone's name? Deciding to think about it later, she fastened it around her neck. Since she had found something to keep, she began grabbing handfuls of jewelry she could pawn and stuffing it into her pockets.

"Melody!" her sister called. "We're leaving!"

She grabbed a few more rings and bracelets before running to catch up with them.

Jack had been quite disappointed to find that his crew had sailed off without him.

"I'm so sorry Jack," said Melody. She and Wendy were sitting behind Elizabeth.

"They done what's right by them," said Jack, staring glumly to where the _Pearl_ had been floating. "Can't expect more than that."

They made their way back to the _Dauntless_, where Elizabeth was immediately accosted by her worried father. Jack was sent to the brig, and his plunder was taken from him. Melody was beginning to shiver, as she was still soaked from her fall in the cave, and was given a blanket.

It was nearly midnight by the time they reached Port Royal. Governor Swann offered Melody and Wendy a room to sleep in, and they graciously accepted, glad to finally have a proper bed to sleep in.

Melody managed to hide the jewelry she planned to pawn before maids were sent in to give them a bath and get them ready for bed. As soon as the maids left, Melody got up and sat on her sister's bed.

"So what did you take from the cave?" she asked.

Wendy reached to the small table between their beds and picked up a necklace. It was beautiful: three amber crystals set at angles into the bottom of a silver design that looked almost elvish, and attached to a thin silver chain.

"That's so awesome."

She nodded, and put the necklace back. "I know. It just...stood out. What did you take?"

Melody opened the drawer and pulled out the necklace. "I didn't see it at first, Jack was the one who suggested it. I also grabbed a few things we can pawn off for some cash if we're really stuck here."

Wendy sighed. "How are we gonna get home, Mel? I'm liking it here less and less. I don't like strange women helping me dress and bathe."

"I don't either." Melody stood up and got back into her own bed. "Everything ends tomorrow, we can worry about it then."

Wendy put out the lantern. "Night Mel."

"Night Wen."


	11. The End of the Beginning

Curse of the Cruise Ship

Chapter Eleven

_The End of the Beginning_

_**ESF's Author's Note:** Welcome to the last chapter folks! Sorry this took four days short of a month to post, but I have been absolutely swamped at school (shakes fist at professors). Well, at least I'm passing everything. _

_I might be writing a little epilogue thing that'll take place between _Curse of the Black Pearl _and _Dead Man's Chest_. I'm really not sure if I'll do it or not, so don't get your hopes up. _

RHrWilLizKataangprincess2010: _That apple thing bugs me! I mean he drops everything to open his shirt, but then he has the apple in his hand when he falls! Is it a mistake, or some type of foreshadowing? I can't wait to see the trailer either! I want to know what Jack is doing in Chinese pirate stuff (if you've seen the pictures). _

_**wendystwin's Author's Note:** Well boys and girlies, here's the last chapter of your lives! Mwahahahaha! Just kidding. We have two more stories we're going to write, so you be watchin' fer it, wonchya? Yes, you will. Now, read! I command you!_

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, the complete opposite of Melody and Wendy's moods. Jack's hanging was scheduled for noon, and that cast a damper on everything.

The maids bustled in at precisely eight o'clock, bringing the dresses they were to wear that day. Needless to say, the girls kicked them out, absolutely refusing to wear the dresses. Instead, they dressed in the same clothes they had been wearing for the past few days. They wore the necklaces they had chosen from the cave, and they both filled their empty shot pouches with the pawnable jewelry, as Melody wanted to find a pawn shop in town after Jack escaped.

At breakfast, Governor Swann did not seem too happy that they weren't dressed in the dresses he had sent them. Luckily, Elizabeth convinced her father to let them dress the way they wanted. At a quarter to twelve, they got into a carriage with Governor Swann and Elizabeth and made their way to the fort, where the hanging was to take place. The carriage ride was tensely silent, no matter how hard Elizabeth's father tried to start a conversation.

When they reached the fort, they were led to a slightly shaded area of the fort with Commodore Norrington and a few other unnamed people that was apparently meant for the more important people. Jack stood, looking incredibly depressed, in front of the noose. Soon a man held up a scroll and began to read from it.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have been charged, tried, and convicted for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith..."

Wendy began to tune out, as the man's boring voice seemed to drone on and on. She scanned the crowd and spotted Will's extremely cool hat. She nudged Melody and nodded at him. They tried to hide their happy grins. After all, they shouldn't be smiling on such a grim day.

"This is wrong," said Elizabeth. The girls nodded their agreement, trying to look very sad.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law," said Governor Swann, sounding only slightly regretful. "As are we all."

The man finally reached the end of Jack's list of crimes. "And for these crimes," he was saying, "you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Will had appeared in front of them. "Governor Swann. Commodore. Misses Parks." Each acknowledged him, and then he looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you." He paused. "I love you." Elizabeth actually looked surprised. Norrington and the governor just looked annoyed. Wendy grinned happily, and Melody gave a fake smile.

The drum roll began. The noose was placed around Jack's neck. Elizabeth noticed Cotton's parrot, and she suddenly realized what was going down. Will was pushing through the crowd to many protests.

The commodore stepped forward as he too realized. "Marines," he said. Melody and Wendy looked at one another briefly, having no idea what 'marines' was supposed to mean.

Elizabeth grabbed her father's arm. "I can't breathe!" she gasped, and fell.

While Norrington and Governor Swann tended to the 'fainted' Elizabeth, the girls watched Will as he drew his sword, and various women screamed. "Move!" he yelled, and the people in front of him cleared a path instantly. The drum roll stopped. The executioner pulled the lever. The trap door beneath Jack's feet fell, and Will threw his sword. The sword imbedded itself in the door, and Jack landed on it. Wendy and Melody let out the breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding. Jack was alive and struggling to maintain his balance on Will's sword.

Confused, Governor Swann looked at his daughter, who had reawakened the instant the drum roll ended. Then he understood, and he rolled his eyes as Norrington hurried away. Melody and Wendy helped Elizabeth up. The four of them (including the governor) ran into the chaos.

Will ran up the stairs to the gallows and began fighting the executioner, who wielded an axe. They fought around Jack until the executioner knocked Will's sword from his hands and swung the axe at Will, who ducked, causing the axe to cut the rope holding Jack, who then fell. Will pushed the executioner off the gallows and he landed on Norrington. Will did a somersault off the platform and landed just as Jack appeared from underneath. Jack took the noose off his neck and tossed one end to Will. Each holding one end of the rope, they ran toward the parapet, tripping five Navy men with the rope.

Wendy, Melody and Elizabeth (whose hat had come off at some point) then lost sight of them, and they hurried after the Navy men and Elizabeth's father. They pushed through the crowd that surrounded Jack and Will.

"...And this is how you thank me?" Governor Swann was saying when Elizabeth reached them Melody and Wendy on either side of her. Jack and Will were surrounded by bayonet-equipped rifles. Norrington has his sword at Will's neck, and Jack was looking over Will's shoulder. "By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" Will said, and dropped his sword. Jack smiled at one of the soldiers and pointed at himself. Will continued, "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

Norrington took a step forward. "You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here," said Will quietly, "between you and Jack."

No one said anything for a moment, and then Melody and Wendy stepped forward. "So is ours," they said in unison, joining Will.

"As well as mine," said Elizabeth, stepping forward and taking Will's hand. Norrington looked utterly crushed. Melody seethed at the woman, having always hated the fact that she hurt him so. She was careful not to let it show, however.

"Elizabeth!" said Governor Swann. He looked around at the soldiers. "Lower your weapons," he ordered, and they hesitated. "For goodness sake, put them down!"

The bayonets were lowered, as was Norrington's sword. He was still staring at Elizabeth. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" he asked, his voice sounding shaky.

Elizabeth nodded. "It is."

Norrington looked down in disappointment, and Wendy's heart went out to him. That poor man!

"Well!" said Jack, having spotted Cotton's parrot as it flew off a cannon. He walked around Will, Elizabeth, and the girls. "I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" He breathed the last word into Governor Swann's face, and he recoiled and avoided eye contact with the pirate. "Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically." Melody giggled, and Jack walked over to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate," he said, and Norrington didn't react to Jack's breath. "Know that."

He walked away, and stopped next to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth." Will and Elizabeth, who had been busy staring into each other's eyes in a very clichéd way, looked at him. "It would never have worked between us, darling." The look on Elizabeth's face clearly told him to shut up, but Jack ignored it. "I'm sorry."

He took another step, but then stopped again. "Melody, Wendy," he said. They looked at him, wondering what he would say to them. He gave them a rouge smirk. "It might have worked between us." Both girls blushed furiously, and one or two soldiers laughed at their embarrassment. "Will." Will looked at Jack, who seemed to be searching for something to say. "Nice hat," he said finally. Will glanced up at his hat and smiled.

"Friends!" announced Jack, hurrying up the stairs of the parapet. Melody and Wendy were just behind Commodore Norrington. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that – " He had taken a couple steps backward and tripped over the ledge. Everyone hurried to watch him fall into the water.

"Idiot," said Lieutenant Gillette, who was standing next to Wendy. "He's nowhere to go but back to the noose!"

Melody and Wendy shared a look. "Aye," said Wendy, turning to look at them all. "And neither do we."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" asked Governor Swann. By this point, he looked a bit fed up with them.

"It's been fun, Gov'na," said Melody as she and her sister climbed up on the ledge, "really it has. It's just that the life of a proper lady doesn't do much for us."

"Pirates are much more fun."

"No sense of adventure in being a proper lady, you see."

"I really love that hat, Will," said Wendy, smiling at him. He returned it.

Then to Wendy's complete surprise, Melody said to Will and Elizabeth, "Good luck to you both."

"We'd better go before Jack leaves without us. See you!" The two of them waved, turned around, and jumped, Melody holding her tricorne hat on her head.

Wendy prayed as they fell that they wouldn't hit any rocks, or Jack. She took a deep breath just before they hit the water. When she surfaced, she saw Jack swimming towards them. She looked around and relaxed when she saw Melody floating nearby, in one piece.

"What are you two doing?" Jack asked when he reached them.

"We don't want to be proper ladies," said Melody. "It's not as much fun as being a pirate!"

Jack grinned. "You have a point, lass. But why should I let you join me crew?"

"Sail ho!" someone shouted from up at the fort. The three of them looked up and then out to the sea, and saw the _Black Pearl_ come around a cliff.

"How about we discuss this on the _Pearl_," suggested Wendy, "before they decide to come after us?"

Jack agreed, and they swam toward the black-sailed ship. They were hauled aboard with Jack, and they landed in a pile on the deck. They got untangled as Gibbs approached them.

"Thought you were supposed to keep to the Code, mate?" Jack asked Gibbs, sitting on the deck. Melody and Wendy had stood up.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines," said Gibbs as the rest of the crew gathered behind him. He chuckled slightly and helped Jack up. Cotton handed Jack his hat. He must have left it on the _Pearl_.

"Thank you," said Jack as he put it on.

"Captain Sparrow," said Anamaria from the helm. She walked behind him and placed his coat around his shoulders. "The _Black Pearl_ is yours."

Jack looked around, and then walked toward the helm and caressed the black wood lovingly, and it was obvious how much he'd truly missed his ship. Then he realized his crew was staring at him. "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Let down and haul to run free!"

Melody and Wendy stood behind Jack and watched off the stern as Port Royal began to get smaller. Their back to him, they listened to Jack's final lines of the movie.

"Now," he was saying, "bring me that horizon. Duh duh duh, duh duh duh, duh duh duh duh," he hummed. Then he sang, "And really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

They heard a sharp click and turned to see Jack had closed his compass. Melody and Wendy waited for a moment, half-expecting to suddenly wake up in their living room to see the credits for _The Curse of the Black Pearl_ to go scrolling by on the TV screen. But nothing happened.

Wendy sighed and turned back to Port Royal. "So what now, Mel?" she asked quietly, not wanting Jack to overhear. "It's over. What do we do?"

"I don't know," replied Melody. "Might as well get comfortable here."

"Melody. Wendy." They turned to face their captain. "I've decided to let you join my crew," he told them.

The girls were skeptical. "Even though we don't know how to sail?" asked Melody.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I shouldn't let you?"

"No!"

"Of course not!"

"Well, that's the first thing you have to learn. Never question your captain."

"Aye, sir!" they replied together.

Jack smiled, satisfied. "Very good. Now, as for not knowing how to sail, I figure everyone has to start somewhere. The crew'll teach you. But ye've got to learn fast. Savvy?" They nodded. "Good. Now, Melody, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes, Captain?"

"What's a car?"

* * *

_**ESF's Author's Note II:** So what do you think? I rather like the ending. Bet you thought Jack wasn't going to remember. Of course, some of you probably don't remember where Jack heard the word car. Well, that's just too bad for you. _

_Well, if you're hoping for a sequel, yes, there will be one. But it won't be up until after I get _Dead Man's Chest _on DVD. I've already got the first few chapters written using a rather poor script on the internet (which leaves a lot out) and movie clips on YouTube, but I don't trust those enough to only go off them. And if there's deleted scenes, I'll want to add them in! But now don't forget about us between now and December 5th (the DVD release, in case you haven't heard)! Love you all!_


End file.
